Wonderland
by BreathToday
Summary: A collection of poems for each character of Alice.
1. Insane Children

_Cry Myself A Lullaby_

**Alice, Alice, help us please,**

**Can you hear our pitiful pleas?**

**It seems as though the world is dead,**

**We have all have lost our will, so said.**

**This is your entire fault; you know it, too,**

**Don't try to hide behind the shadowed you,**

**He has made a monster of yourself, he has consumed your being,**

**You have lost your eyes without seeing.**

**Alice, Alice, help us please,**

**You need to let these memories release,**

**Beneath the world is another place,**

**Shown in resemblance to your taste,**

**But he has ruined it, and now it is in flames,**

**And you are to blame.**

**So Alice, Alice, cry you're tears,**

**And let him know you have no fears.**


	2. Mad Hatter

_Tea Time_

**My name isn't a story,**

**it's a pholociphy of a dream,**

**A dream that you see when you close you're eyes,**

**Eyes that see my face,**

**But do I have a face?**

**A face that you dream of?**

**No, for my face is that in you're nightmares,**

**That is, if you sleep, and my dear,**

**I don't believe you do.**

**I know you're horror, you're troubles,**

**We all have them within us, **

**But your's will be our downfall,**

**I know it, so spoken, so true.**

**I once tried to murder you, I don't apologize,**

**You ruined tea time, you put us in diseray,**

**You were a spy,**

**But forgive, forget,**

**Forget? Forget what?**

**I will help you for you will help us in a way that isn't **

**true, but if it were false would I be stating it as such?**

**I won't hold you long, I just need to ask,**

**Will you join us for tea,**

**Before you complete you're final task?**


	3. Queen Of Hearts

_An Act To Prevail My Reign_

**Time has left us and I am most hated**

**By the world around me,**

**For the souls left wasted,**

**It is that wretched girl's fault, don't you see?**

**They don't fear me as they should,**

**For I rule them, I am queen,**

**But ever since she has come to our neck of the wood,**

**There is strength amongst the weak,**

**Now what am I to do?**

**I dread the act of rebellion,**

**For it will end up killing my ruthless crew,**

**Ha! Maybe one in every million!**

**The girl's a fool, does she not care to live?**

**With a past as dead as her's, why doesn't she die?**

**It seems as though her mind is about to give,**

**If she is to perish, then won't I?**

**I want her to see her own memory,**

**For it isn't a lie like they said**

**I need her to see her real enemy,**

**For this to come to light, there will be blood shed.**

**Gather you're army, call hence forth the girl,**

**Let me speak to her so I can find her a cure,**

**Of her madness, I have a plan,**

**To end this evil, to end this man.**


	4. Caterpillar

_Cauterize The Caterpillar_

**Purple and yellow and green, maybe red,**

**All turn in circles, smoke above head,**

**Letting the poor little girl forget,**

**Or remember? Is that what I said?**

**Ha, likewise of the green,**

**To be jealous and mean,**

**I swear! It is so, just let me go,**

**Leave me alone.**

**It is time you face up, Alice, go home.**

**The queen is what you will have to dethrone,**

**And I don't believe in you, I don't believe **

**That you, a little girl, can save us alone.**

**You're going to get our heads removed, **

**This I can prove.**

**She has done it before, listen to me,**

**Right above is her army,**

**In her castle, she stands like a pillar,**

**I remember her words,**

"**Cauterize the caterpillar"**

**I can't bear it any longer,**

**You are the cause of everything wrong,**

**Go home, girl, I'm not losing my head.**

**Get lost, before we all wind up dead.**


	5. Royal Cardsmen

So,

Alice, Ms. Alice,

We can march to a tune,

Alice, Ms. Alice,

We follow the moon,

When the light goes out, our torches ignite,

And when the queen tells us to, we fight,

So stay on her good side,

Listen and abide,

Do what she said,

Or it's off with your head!

So,

Alice, Ms. Alice,

Can you march to a tune?

If you cannot,

Well we pray you will soon,

Alice, Ms. Alice,

Go back to your home,

There is no place for you here,

Your alone.


	6. Torch Gnomes

_Secrets of the Mushrooms_

**Sounds of hammers on rock, **

**Tick tock, tick tock,**

**No noise but the sound of the clock,**

**Tick tock, tick tock,**

**We work and we slave,**

**For the Queen all day,**

**And for what?**

**We muster up no backbone,**

**We don't have a home,**

**We sell our soul to the witch on her throne,**

**We won't say the words that we wish to speak,**

**That is because we are too weak,**

**So small she could crush us with the heel of a boot,**

**We do our slave work and we stay mute,**

**But one day we'll realize;**

**We'd rather die than to stick with you,**

**So,**

**Go on and shoot.**


	7. The Dutchess

It's a pity you're here,

Go home, your useless,

With all of your fear,

Your just a nuisance,

But alas, you won't leave,

Nothing more stubborn,

You make me seethe,

From one woman to another,

But we share a secret,

We hate the Queen,

So we'll boil that ingrate,

And make her scream,

I suppose I should be nice,

I owe you a greeting,

This comes with a price,

You will not be leaving,

So,

Welcome home Alice,

The fright is delightful,

Play with such malice,

It's all very frightful,

But we love, yes love,

What you've done with the place,

It looks so undone,

Such a lovely taste.


End file.
